


One Of Those Days

by moggcat



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggcat/pseuds/moggcat
Summary: Reader is having a bad day, so she texts her boyfriend Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 20





	One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> this is a completely self servicing oneshot, i've been feeling really low lately & i watched homecoming to cheer myself up today & though why not use this for writing practice lol. so enjoy!!

-it sucks dude

-[I know 😣💞]  
-[Do you need space or do you want me to come over?]

-i kinda dont want to be alone rn :/

-[Got it babe. See you in a bit 😘]

-❤️

It was one of those days. You knew it as soon as you woke up. All day long, try as you might, nothing was quite going your way and you just couldn’t get out of your funk. You’d texted your boyfriend Peter a little while earlier and were now waiting for him on the couch, mindlessly jumping between apps on your phone. Suddenly, you heard a knock at your door.  
“Hey (Y/N), it's me! Peter! Uh, Parker! I mean, you know.” You smiled to yourself before shouting back.  
“You know you can just come in, right?”  
“Yeah, but my hands are full!”  
Your curiosity piqued, you dragged yourself off the couch and opened the door to reveal your boyfriend, arms laden with blankets, a bulging paper bag in his hand.   
“Oh my god, let me help you,” you said as you took the blankets and dropped them on the couch. “Wait, how did you knock on the door?”  
Peter smiled sheepishly and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. You laughed as you plopped back onto the couch, Peter joining you at your side.  
“So, what’s up?” He asked.  
“I dunno, just one of those days I guess. I think Mercury is in retrograde or something.”  
“Oh come on, you don’t really think that has anything to do with it.”  
“Maybe! Either way, it feels good to have a reason for this besides it just being ‘one of those days’”  
“It’s okay if it's just one of those days. Then we’ll just turn it into a different kind of day. Here, let me show you.” Peter stood up and began emptying the paper bag onto the coffee table.   
“Alright, we’ve got The Phantom Menace since I thought you could use a laugh, Titanic in case you’d rather cry it out, chocolate oat milk, Lord of the Rings Monopoly, aaaand boom.” He pulled out a tupperware, looking incredibly proud of himself. “Homemade vegan cupcakes!”  
“This is… amazing Peter,” you almost teared up. “You know, you really didn’t have to do all this for me, I’d be happy just to be with you.”  
“Yeah, but I wanted to,” he said, taking the lid off the tupperware. You could immediately smell sweet baked goods. Peter sat back down next to you and put his arm around your shoulder.  
“Hey wait,” you said, feebly reaching an arm towards the cupcakes but not making much more of an effort.  
“Oh, let me get that for you.” Peter shot a web out, a cupcake flying into his hand. He offered it towards you, but you recoiled, making a face.  
“Gross, it has all your spider-stuff on it,” you giggled.  
“You know, ‘web’ isn’t that hard a word. Here you go,” Peter laughed back as he bit off the part of the cupcake that had been contaminated by web fluid and handed it to you.  
“Gross, now it has your mouth germs on it.”  
“Oh yeah? Since when are you scared of my mouth germs?”  
“Remind me again why I shouldn’t be?”  
Peter’s hand reached up to cradle your face, his thumb gently caressing your mouth as if to map out the path for his lips to meet yours. The kiss only lasted a second but in that moment it was as if you could physically feel Peter’s love flow and transform into sparks of joy, filling you up. You smiled as the two of you separated, but not too far. Peter rested his forehead against yours and whispered, his breath warm and tinged with the scent of chocolate and cinnamon.  
“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”  
“No, you’re right, it wasn’t,” you replied. “In fact, I think I quite like your mouth germs.”  
Peter laughed and dipped his head into your neck, his hand falling from your face to your lap, tangling his fingers into yours. You leaned over and kissed the top of his soft hair.   
“I love you,” Peter whispered into your neck, his lips tickling your collarbone.  
“I know,” you whispered back. And you did.  
“So is that a yes to Star Wars?”  
“Duh, always.” You pulled your laptop off the table and put the DVD into the drive. As the opening text crawled across the screen, Peter gently pulled your head into his lap. As he stroked your hair, you closed your eyes and inhaled, taking in this moment. He was right, this was shaping up to be one of those days; one of those really really nice days.

**Author's Note:**

> heya guys!! i'm taking a semi-hiatus from TFH, i'm still very insecure about my writing & posting it takes a lot out of me so i'm gonna take my time & try to get more comfortable with it. i'm still actively working on it and the next chapter(s) shouldn't be too far off but i'm not being so strict on myself with deadlines. 
> 
> as always, please comment & leave kudos if u like this & follow my tumblr @ runhbo (changed my url in anticipation for the new domhnall show aaahhhh) <333


End file.
